


Sometime in the Morning

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a song, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Happy Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Sub Dan Howell, The Monkees - Freeform, Top Phil Lester, powerbottom dan howell, powerbottom!dan, romantic, top!phil, why are tags so hard, why are the monkees not an established tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: As he finished the last word, he moved himself behind Phil, embracing him from behind so to not crush or make Phil have to put down the flowers. He pressed a gentle kiss to the elder's cheek laying his head on Phil's shoulder as they stood together."What brought this on?" Phil asked softly, laying his head on Dan's as he hugged the vase to his chest, enjoying the scents the flowers brought."I found a new album last night and this song resonated with me. I woke up with it in my head and it reminded me how much I fucking love you," Dan replied softly, not moving his head as he mumbled against Phil's shoulder, his arms tightening around is lover as he spoke.~*~*~aka the fic where dan kind of discovers The Monkees and a specific love song resonates through him enough that it inspires him to appreciate phil for a day and dan expresses some of that love and appreciation physically to phil.





	Sometime in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i've linked the song Dan is into as the first line of the fic!

[The song in Dan's head!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4GXW9vytuc)

~*~*~

It was rare for Dan to awake before Phil these days. Though he'd stayed up much later than he had originally planned on, he was wide awake before 9 in the morning that day and a song he had heard last night was resonating though his mind.

_Sometime in the morning_  
_A simple thought may occur to you_  
_And you hold her_  
_And you tell her all the things you never told her_

He laid there, wide awake in Phil's arms as he gazed at his sleeping boyfriend's face, the lyrics strong in his head.

"I love you so goddamn much," Dan whispered softly as he placed a feather-soft kiss to Phil's chest, hoping not to wake him.

_Your love has shown me things_  
_I never thought I could see_  
_I didn't know_  
_It could be done so easily_  
_Now I know_  
_You're where it is for me_

He sang along with the song playing through his mind as he thought of all the things Phil had done for him in the past years, the past couple alone Phil had really helped him come into himself and he wanted to take today to appreciate Phil.

With another gentle kiss placed to Phil's chin, he wiggled himself from his lover's arms to get ready for the day. He tossed on a generic outfit, thanking his past self for showering last night so he didn't desperately need it this morning, grabbed his phone from the counter and scrawled a note for Phil to find when he made his morning coffee.

"Ran off to the shop, be back before you know it.  
Love you, xoxo, Dan"

He rolled his eyes at himself at how cheesy he sounded before he grabbed his wallet and made his way out of their flat.

He stopped at a few stores while he was out, grabbing everything he thought Phil would like: bright flowers to put on the table on his side of the bed, a bottle of sweet red wine, a copy of the CD he heard the song on, a bag of fun marshmallows, and the cheesiest love card he could find on a store shelf.

Dan would never admit it out loud and Phil always teased him for it, but Dan was the biggest sap for romance the world had ever seen. He fawned over every little thing Phil would do for him or bring home for him and it was natural of him to go above and beyond when he had the inspiration to do something in return for Phil.

He smiled wide on the walk home, humming along gently as he listened to music through his headphones, putting the finishing touches on his mental plan to show his appreciation to the beyond-amazing Phil Lester.

ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ

Phil woke up to the sound of the front door shutting, a frown falling across his lips as he realised his arms were empty and it was Dan wandering out the front door. He knew Dan had come to bed late and he was slightly worried for him; it wasn't uncommon for Dan to go on prolonged walks around town without his phone on him, especially after emotionally long or tough days.

He sighed softly as he pulled himself out of bed, starting to plan a "help Dan today" plan in his head. He groggily made his way to the kitchen for his morning coffee when he found the note Dan had left for him.

"So, he's okay!" Phil cheered aloud, relieved by the fact Dan made a shop run rather than going on a depression walk. (He wasn't relieved he didn't have to take care of Dan, he was relieved that Dan was feeling like himself even after going to bed at such an unholy hour).

Once his cup of coffee was made, he wandered himself to the lounge, plopping down on the couch to mindlessly watch nothing of importance when he found Spotify open on their player, an unfamiliar song called "The Kind of Girl I Could Love" said to be playing on Dan's phone.

"What is he getting into these days, this song says it's from 1967," Phil questioned with a laugh to no one but himself before he pulled his laptop onto his lap, opening Chrome to start his usual morning browsing.

ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ

"I'm home!" Dan called as he fumbled his way through the front door, the bags he was carrying making him a little too wide to fit like normal.

"In here!" Phil called from the lounge, not bothering to get up as he figured Dan would wander in on his own.

Dan chuckled to himself at Phil's lack of help, appreciating the opportunity so he could get everything taken care of and settled before Phil found it all.

"Jeesh, you comin'?" Phil called as Dan was taking what felt like forever to come over and greet him.

"Calm down I'm on my way," Dan laughed back as he finished arranging the flowers in the nicest vase he could find in the house. He smiled at the arrangement before he started the trek to the lounge with it, hiding his face behind it once he was in the lounge and sure he wasn't going to trip and die on something on the way in.

_Sometime in the evening_  
_You're sitting there by the fireside_  
_And she'll touch you_  
_And you'll realise how much you never knew before_  
_How much you couldn't see_

Dan sang aloud as he stopped in front of Phil, hoping behind the flowers that he had Phil's full attention.

Phil looked up from his laptop as he heard Dan singing, his jaw dropping into his lap at the sight in front of him: Dan presenting a bright bouquet of flowers to him.

_You didn't know_  
_It could be done so easily_  
_Now you know_  
_She's all a girl could be_

Dan lowered the bouquet enough so he could gaze at Phil's face over the flowers, hoping Phil was enjoying the moment.

"Dan, you're so cute," Phil cooed, moving his laptop and standing up so he could accept the bouquet.

"Shh, nahh," Dan replied as he blushed gently, holding the flowers out for Phil to take.

"But you really are, you big sap," Phil teased as he held onto the vase, taking the chance to look at every flower included in the bouquet, "and I love every second of it."

_Now in her childlike eyes_  
_You see the beauty there_  
_You know it was always there_  
_And you need no longer wear a disguise_

Dan sang softly, gazing deep into Phil's eyes as the elder looked up from the flowers in his hands.

Both boys smiled at each other for a long moment, love and admiration flowing between them as they gazed deep into the other's eyes.

Dan broke the silence to finish the song.

_Sometime in the morning_  
_You'll reach out and she will be there_  
_Close as the summer rain_  
_Sometime in the morning she will be there_

As he finished the last word, he moved himself behind Phil, embracing him from behind so to not crush or make Phil have to put down the flowers. He pressed a gentle kiss to the elder's cheek laying his head on Phil's shoulder as they stood together.

"What brought this on?" Phil asked softly, laying his head on Dan's as he hugged the vase to his chest, enjoying the scents the flowers brought.

"I found a new album last night and this song resonated with me. I woke up with it in my head and it reminded me how much I fucking love you," Dan replied softly, not moving his head as he mumbled against Phil's shoulder, his arms tightening around is lover as he spoke.

"I love you," Phil cooed softly as he turned to place a gentle kiss to Dan's temple.

Phil broke the embrace gently, moving to set the vase of flowers on the table before he turned around in Dan's arms, throwing his arms around Dan's neck to return the embrace.

"Play the song, please," Phil requested, wanting to hear the inspiration behind Dan's romance.

Without breaking the embrace, Dan connected his phone to their speakers and started the song, letting Sometime In the Morning by The Monkees play through the lounge, Micky's voice dripping with soft love as he sang.

The song was short and sweet, just long enough to convey a kind of true love that Phil wasn't sure he could really hear in another song.

"Is this from 1967?" Phil questioned softly, laying his head on Dan's shoulder as he held onto the younger.

"Why do you know that?" Dan questioned, slightly confused by the question.

"Your Spotify was open on the player and I saw a "The Kind of Girl I Could Love" song from 1967 playing from your phone," Phil answered with a smile, squeezing Dan gently as he answered honestly.

"Well, even better than that I bought us a hardcopy of the album both songs are from," Dan said as he chuckled softly at Phil's answer, forgetting he'd linked his Spotify to their living room last night.

"Let's open it later," Phil replied softly, lifting his head from Dan's shoulder to gaze into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much, "Right now I want to let you know how much I love you."

Before Dan could protest, Phil's lips were on his with a soft and slow kiss, not wanting or needy like they usually were with each other, this kiss was slow and languid as Phil conveyed his love for the younger through their lips.

"But Phil," Dan protested softly, his lips still against Phil's as he spoke.

"No buts," Phil interrupted, breaking the kiss just enough for them to speak, pulling back to return his gaze to Dan's eyes, "why ruin the moment with so much talking?"

"I got other things to spoil you with though," Dan whined ever so softly, having a love-hate relationship with the change of his plans.

"Spoil me with those later, let me love you first and then you can have your turn," Phil mumbled softly before reconnecting their lips, this time the kiss was rougher, yet still fuelled with love and admiration.

Phil turned them around as they kissed, rearranging their position so Phil could pull Dan down onto him onto the couch. Dan fumbled for a moment as he clumsily landed on top of his boyfriend, laughing softly into the kiss at their combined mild clumsiness.

Phil deepened the kiss, continuing it for a moment longer before moving his lips to Dan's neck, leaving wet, open mouth kisses along the ever so sensitive skin of his boyfriend's neck.

"Ah, Phil," Dan gasped softly as Phil's mouth moved, his head tilting back to give Phil even better access.

Phil smiled wide as he sunk his teeth into the soft skin, biting hard enough to bruise, sucking on the skin ever so gently, making sure to make a mark that would last.

As he pulled away to admire his work, he realised just how tight his pants had become, sure that the tent in his pyjama bottoms was more than obvious.

"Bedroom?" Dan asked with a soft smile, just barely able to catch his breath as he looked into Phil's eyes, his irises near missing as his eyes were blown with need and desire.

"Yes, please," Phil replied with his own smile, gently pushing Dan off of him so he could guide them to the bedroom, nearly running as they both were in need of each other.

Once they were in the bedroom, Dan took his turn leading. He grabbed Phil by the hips, silently thanking Phil for choosing to sleep shirtless last night as he pushed the colourful pyjama bottoms down Phil's hips, gasping loudly when he discovered Phil had gone to bed without boxers last night.

"You cheeky devil," Dan teased as he pushed a now naked Phil down onto their bed.

"Not cheeky, just lazy," Phil replied with a slight blush, almost like he'd been caught.

"I love it," Dan said with a smirk, pulling his own shirt up off of his head before he crawled over top of his lover, reconnecting their lips in a needy kiss.

Phil had attempted a reply as Dan connected their lips and Dan took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue in his lover's mouth. Their tongues duelled for control until Dan submitted to Phil slightly, letting Phil be in charge of the kiss for a moment while he worked to undo his own pants, cursing himself for picking such a tight pair of jeans for a short trip out.

Once he'd finally kicked free of his skinnies and boxers, he ground down against his boyfriend, their hard cocks rubbing together freely as they both moaned into each other's mouths as Dan's grinding created a teasing amount of friction between them.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist with full intentions of flipping their positions before Dan stopped him, keeping his position on top of Phil.

"Let me be on top this time," Dan cooed softly, his lips brushing against Phil's as he spoke.

Phil nodded gently, slightly unsure of Dan's plans as he watched the younger blindly reach to the bedside table for their bottle of lube. Dan poured a generous amount into his hand, tossing the bottle aside to be dealt with later before he coated the liquid all over Phil's cock. Using long, languid strokes he teased the elder as much as possible, giving his achingly hard cock just enough attention to make him want to beg for more.

Dan smirked softly as he worked and once he was sure Phil was coated more than enough, he lifted himself up to align himself with Phil, sinking himself down onto his boyfriend unstretched.

"Dan, please don't hurt yourself," Phil cooed softly, having not done this with Dan before.

"Relax, Phil. I've really wanted to try this so why not now while I'm here on top," Dan replied softly, pressing both his hands flat on Phil's chest to steady himself as he sunk down ever so slowly.

The burn was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He moved slow enough that it didn't really hurt, per se, more like a pleasurable pain that he hadn't known he was really into until that moment in time.

Once Dan had bottomed out, Phil brought his hands to Dan's hips, holding the younger steady while Dan threw his head back in pure pleasure. Phil was the perfect length that just sitting like he was Phil's cock rested right on his prostate. Dan sat still for a moment longer before he began to bounce himself on Phil's cock, not really that graceful with his movements but effective.

Both boys let out soft moans as Dan began to move, Phil guiding Dan as he held on tight to Dan's slender hips. Dan let his head fall forward as he continued to use Phil's chest to balance himself.

Dan's movements were erratic and slightly wild but for himself it was the perfect angle for Phil to slam his prostate with every bounce, and for Phil it was like nothing he'd ever experienced; Dan was tight, hot, and there was more than enough lube to make it beyond slick. He was encased in such a tight, wet heat he was surprised he'd lasted this long already.

As Dan's movements lost even more control, Phil began to guide him. He pushed his own hips upwards, meeting Dan's every thrust, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer and wanted Dan to get to that edge too.

"Close, close," Dan mumbled out as he hung his head, all of his focus was on not stopping, his body tired but also craving the orgasm he was right at the brink of achieving.

"Me too," Phil mumbled back, holding himself back from finishing just yet as he felt Dan tighten around him, knowing the younger was right there.

A few erratic bounces later Dan was there, white hot ropes shooting all over the elder's chest as he came, his movements short and inconsistent as he rode out his orgasm.

As Dan peaked, Phil let go and came long and hard inside the younger, his own hips losing rhythm as he rode out his own orgasm deep inside his lover.

Once they both deemed themselves done, they stopped. Dan whimpered softly as he lifted himself off of Phil's now softening cock, scowling slightly as a not so pleasant mixture of lube and cum began to drip its way down his leg.

"I love you so much, Phil," Dan murmured softly after he'd flopped himself down next to his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Dan," Phil replied softly, making an attempt to wrap his arms around Dan, clumsily making themselves into even more of a mess.

"My room tonight?" Dan offered with a chuckle as he assessed the situation they were in.

"It's only –"  Phil paused to gaze to the bedside table, "It's only 11:30, we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"More like I have plenty of time to spend all day loving you," Dan teasingly corrected, tucking his face into Phil's neck.

"Let me take a shower first before you dry all over my chest here," Phil laughed softly, playfully pushing Dan away as he made an attempt to move off the bed.

"Only if I can join you," Dan toyed as he held tight to Phil's arm, not letting him move very far.

"Hm, I don't see why not," Phil jested, finding enough strength in him to pull himself off the bed, dragging Dan along with him.

"You fool," Dan teased as he rolled his eyes, following Phil to their bathroom, still holding onto Phil's arm.

"Your fool," Phil corrected with a playful smile, his eyes lighting up as he turned to face Dan.

"True, true," Dan laughed back to Phil, unable to be any kind of frustrated with the man in front of him.

"Hey, let's use our waterproof speaker to play that album that inspired this," Phil offered as he paused outside the bathroom door.

"You're such a genius, Phil. But, only if we can have round two while it plays?" Dan answered, a playful gleam in his eyes as he turned to run for his phone.

"I planned on it," Phil called, starting the shower to get the hot water running, ready for a day of antics between him and Dan that he hoped involved no clothes all day.


End file.
